Rudolph and Arrow
Rudolph and Arrow are two cousins who have had a strained relationship since childhood due to Arrow's dislike of Rudolph because of his red nose (which in Arrow's opinion makes him unworthy to be a Flyer) and that Rudolph was friends with Arrow's doefriend Zoey. Though it seems that following Rudolph saving Christmas, it appears that the two are now on good terms. History Childhood As yearlings, Rudolph and Arrow attended school together along with Zoey and they were in Mrs. Prancer's class. When Rudolph says he would like to be a Flyer, Arrow tells him "Not with that nose" then he and the rest of the class (except Zoey and Mrs. Prancer) laugh at Rudolph with Arrow calling him "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and says he ain't ever going to be a Flyer, causing Rudolph to leave the school in tears. On Christmas Eve, after Santa Claus and the Flyers leave to deliver gifts to the children of the world, Rudolph meets with Zoey and is about to kiss her under the mistletoe, but Arrow (who is Zoey's boyfriend) arrives and demands to know what's going on. Zoey tells him that she and Rudolph were just talking but Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey tells Arrow not to get jealous and she and Rudolph are only friends. Arrow denies being jealous of "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and has Zoey leave with him and laughs at Rudolph and calls him a loser as he leaves. Teenagers Years later, Rudolph and Arrow along with Zoey take part in The Junior Reindeer Games event The Sleigh Race. At the start line, Arrow notices Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant which annoys Arrow who tells Rudolph that Zoey is "his doe", but Rudolph tells his cousin that Zoey's not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. During the race, Arrow (determined to be noticed by Santa and be made a Flyer) starts cheating by knocking some of the other racers off course. When he is neck-neck with Rudolph, Arrow tries to distract him by saying that Zoey is only nice to him because she feels sorry for him, but Rudolph doesn't believe this, but Arrow says it is true as Zoey told him so. These taunts causes Rudolph to lose his temper and his nose to light up and it's light shines in Arrow's face and causes him to crash and then the other racers crash into him whilst Rudolph wins the race. However, the referee disqualifies Rudolph for supposedly using his nose to "cheat" and makes Arrow winner instead. Zoey confronts Arrow for cheating and ends their relationship after he discriminates Rudolph. The two cousins don't interact again, but at the end of the film, Arrow is seen with Zoey and her parents sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer when Rudolph, Santa and the Flyers return from their Christmas Eve deliveries after Rudolph used his nose's light to help them through Stormella's storm. This shows that Arrow has decided to put aside his rivalry with his cousin and now respects him. Category:Relationships Category:Antagonistic Relationships Category:Familial Relationships